Chronicles of a Plague Rat
by DJ Creeper
Summary: It's hard to be in love when you look like a rodent... That's what everyone tought until Twitch had obtained a date with Jinx. Rated M for the later scenes. Comical little introductions of Zac and Singed... No yaoi here tho. Might do a chapter 2... Review me you guys !


**VICTORY ! **

_The announcer's voice resounded through the summoner's rift, as the purple nexus blew into pieces_

"Great job to you all, it was a great match."

_That dude's Garen, all proud of himself and a total zealot, i'm really asking myself if they still do guys like him ? Probably not._

"A perfect symphony as the beautiful sound of victory made this masterpiece complete."

_The gal here's Sona, she's a musician and always references music in any moment whatsoever, she's annoying but, damn, for a body like this, i'd forgive her..._

**"Truly a beautiful fate as our teamwork made this much easier..."**

_That guy ? It's Karthus, a Lich, as he likes to be called, this freak makes me check under my bed thrice so I see that he ain't here, he's scary, but once you get to know him he's a nice dude._

_And me ? Meh. My name's Twitch, the « Plague Rat » as they call me. I've seen worse than me in this League, plus anyone you get to know in Zaun's a plague. Anyone. Except maybe..._

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, blah blah blah, good game to you all, now we can go back home, you comin' Twitch ?"

_Except maybe her. Her name's Jinx, she's truly beautiful. Badmouthed idiots say she's crazy, before they say this, I'd tell them to go get a tour of Zaun and see what psychoes there are here. She may not have the curviest body, (And every man here can tell you that counts.) but she's not hot nor sexy, but beautiful. Just beautiful. Mph, hard to speak about beauty when you're from species called « disgusting » but people can say whatever they want, it doesn't matter, I won't change my state of mind because of a bunch'a idiots._

"Twiiiiiiitch ? Do you hear me ? You sleeping up today ?"

"Ah, erm... sorry Jinx, I was... thinking about something"

_"*chuckles*_ Well, you'll tell me on the way home, alright ?"

"Yeah, alright..."

_I really am an idiot, I never know how to speak with her, or even what to say when I'm with her. She's always kind with me, yet, I keep acting like some introvert sh*t when she's around. She's really too beautiful for me, she keeps getting me more dazzled than when I'm in the same lane as Taric. I love everything about her, her hair, her legs, her hands and most of all... her eyes. Gosh, I'd get lost more in her sweet red eyes than in the Void._

"So say Twitch, what were ya thinking about ?"

_Alright, don't mess this up Twitch, you can give her more than two words as a response, just toughen yourself up. Are you the Menace Rat or a freaking teenager ?_

"Oh you know, stuff... and an-anything good that comes with it."

_Aaaaand I'm a freaking teenager all over again... Gotta ask Zac one of those days, he has a girlfriend so he could give me some tips._

"*_giggles* _You really are a cute guy, Twitch."

_Holy crap, did I hear correctly ?_

_You really are a cute guy... You really... Cute guy... Cute... Cute..._

_Alright, I gotta set this straight, she called me cute... Should I take it as a friendly invitation or a message to tell me that I'm already in « The Zone » ? _

"...Do you think it seriously ?"

"Of course ! All the times I wasn't feeling good you were here taking care of me, anytime I got caught by Vi you helped me up and healed me. I truly think it Twitch, you are the cutest guy I know around"

_...Holy shit, my heart is racing faster than it has been before in my whole life, what the f*ck's going on ?_

"Yeah, I mean, at least if I'm ugly, I'd better be nice so I get at least a few friends, right ? *_Nervous laughter*"_

_You frickin' idiot, you don't believe a word that you say, except for Zac, Singed and maybe Cho, noone loves you, stop lying to yourself._

"Don't worry Twitch, you're not that ugly."

"Are you into sewer rats ?"

_"*giggles* _No but I'm pretty sure that if you bathed and made your body a little more presentable, I'd go on a date with you."

_...I'm not crazy, she said « Date » ? Like a... like those rendez-vous or that sort of things ? Wait wh- I mean, I... I..._

"When and where ?"

_YOU IDIOT, SHE PROBABLY WAS JOKING ! NOW YOU'LL LOOK LIKE A-_

"Friday, 7 P.M. I'll be waiting for you~..."

_...She wasn't joking. Oh my freaking god that was it, I have a date with the cutest girl in Zaun, alright what do I need to do ? I need tips ! And I think I know the perfect person for this._

* * *

"A date ?"

"Exactly, and I need to be presentable ! Have you got any tips for me ?"

"Well Twitch, it's not that simple, I mean, you'll need to know more about the girl you'll be dining with, you'll need to be presentable, and, what I think is the worst for you, you'll need to take a **bath**."

"...I'm ready for all of these."

"Even the bath ?"

"Even the... *_gulp* _Even the bath."

"You've changed, dude. Who's the lucky gal ?"

"Jinx, I'd do anything for her, Zac, you fully know this !"

"If you're ready to take a bath for someone, this means you're ready for anything... I wish you the best for your date."

"Thanks, bro, sorry to bother you with that."

"If it's you, you never bother me !"

"Gotta go prepare myself, say hello to Singed from me !"

"I won't forget !"

_Zac turned around in the lab that he called home and picked up the dialed a number and a deep muffled voice resounded from the other end of the phone._

"Yeah ?"

"Singed, It's Zac, You'll never believe me."

"Shoot it, what's the matter ?"

"Twitch has a date."

_"*chuckles*_ Nah, you're shittin' with me !"

"When it comes to Twitch, I never joke."

"… Are you fucking serious there ?"

"Always."

"Where is the bastard going for his date ?"

"I don't know he'll be deciding at the moment !"

"We'd better be stalking him so we know if it'll go well."

"500 bucks he scores with Jinx."

"Deal."

* * *

_Alright, I gotta prepare myself, first take a... *gulp* bath... God why am I so scared of this thing, oh and another thing i'm asking myself : WHY IS THERE A BATHROOM IN MY HOUSE ?! Oh, the toilets, right._

_This can't do much, It's water, huh ?... Just clear... and cleanful... water. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I CAN'T EVEN WET MYSELF ! Muster up man ! Are you a man or mou- Oh... right... I am a mouse. Literally._

_I can do this. For Jinx._

_As I stepped into the water, the bath's water went grey, I lifted my foot, only to see it had become white._

… _I have white fur ? That's new, I don't remember a fucking moment I had white freaking fur. It looks classy, though. Now I must clean myself, where is the- Wait a minute... Since when do I have soap ?_

~~**FLASHBACK**~~

"Hay guys- *_hiccup* _where are y'all go- *_hiccup*_ going ?"

"I dunn- dunn- duuuuu- Ah f*ck that, I have no idea *_hiccup*_ why ?"

"I think I'll- *_hiccup* _I'll go buy sumthing..."

~~**END OF FLASHBACK**~~

"Oh. Right. *_facepalm* _It was That night. Anyway..."

_After half an hour of struggling in not so clean water..._

_Finally ! Now to put fancy clothes !_

_Fancy clothes..._

_Of course... I don't have fancy clothes. What were you expecting from someone who hasn't even got clean clothes in his wardrobe ?_

_But wait this means... I'll have to buy them ?!_

_Fuck. I'm so screwed. If anyone sees me like this, I won't be able to get out in Zaun anymore !_

_Or worse. Zac could see me. Oh boy if he takes pictures I'm good for going up to Zilean, get transformed into a girl and play the maid for another month._

_Good thing I'm the best at hiding. The thing is now that my smell's gone, I'll be nearly impossible to detect. Maybe bathing has some kinda good actually..._

_But..._

_Once I turned around, I noticed some classy flasks with clear orange liquid inside them._

_What the hell is this... ? It's too clear to be something dirty. Let's spray that thin- Wait... It's perfume ! Not as good as my venom cask, but I like this smell !_

_Even if some idiots mock me, I'll need to get fancy clothes, I think there's a place in Zaun where Viktor goes to shop for his clothes. I think it's the right place to go_

_I found the said place in no time. The « Sharp Dresser » as it's called. Discretion's advised._

_Alright, I'm here. Better be discreet. Oh, nevermind, the shop's nearly empty. Alright, I'm taking some clothes and I run. What ? You were expecting a rat to pay for something ? I don't even know how to share, so paying, heh..._

_I managed to grab something, I'll try it home, but for the moment : RUN !_

_"*huff * *huff_* Holy. Fucking. Crap. Am I starting to get old ? I get exhausted much faster now. But that's not important. What's in this fucking bag ? I don't care, I'll wear this for my date tomorrow, whatever it might be."

_As I opened the clothbag, I noticed some really upper class clothes, and I'm maybe even low-balling on this. This looks like some royal clothes, with gildings and point lace to the extremities._

_Holy crap, Lucky draw, like Twisted Fate would say ! Luckily it fits, but... I can't just act like the everyday Twitch when I'm dressed like a prince. After all, I really like roleplaying._

"Alright, let's try this, *_cough_* I beg your pardon, my good sire, after all, I don't eat the same cheese as peasants. Make place to Twitch, High Society Rat."

_Holy crap, I'm cracking up right now ! I think Jinx would like that, she always like when I take roles._

_Okay, It's gonna be tomorrow, 7.00 PM. I'll be here at 6.45._

~~**THE NEXT DAY**~~

_Alright, I'm there. It's 6.55 PM and I'm already starting to get nervous. But the worst is, why is everyone looking at me like that ? Oh right, my clothes. I'd bet they think I'm some rich dude or that sorta stuff._

"Hey Twitch !"

_It's her ! It's her ! Act cool, Twitch, act cool._

"Hey Jinx~"

_What the fuck was this ? I sounded like some soap opera seducer ! The worst is I wasn't convincing. At all._

"Where'd you get those clothes ?"

"I bought them, why, they don't look good ?"

"Are you kidding ? You look like a King in these !"

"Oh please. Not more than a bourgeois, but I like to try."

_Did I do my upper class voice again ? I hope she'll find it funny. But what if she doesn't ? God, I'm too complicated. Stay calm. She's cool, and you maybe have a chance with her._

*_giggles*_ You really get into character, don't you~ ?

"M'lady, we, the upper class people, need a bit of class in this world."

_"*sweet chuckle_* I love when you do characters~..."

_Holy crap, she's way more seductive when noone's around, If she continues like that, I'll get hard before we reach a restaurant !_

"So, huh... Where do you want to dine ?"

"I'll go with your choice."

"Well, I know a classy restaurant where Zac, Singed and I went a lot."

"You don't go there anymore ?"

"Well, let's say we got kicked out of here ?"

"Why ?"

"I'll explain to you during the dinner."

_Not far away..._

"Holy crap, you were right Zac ! He's really gonna get laid !"

"I'm still not sure, I mean, they just talked, that doesn't mean they'll obviously get laid."

Didn't you see that seductive voice of hers ? If I were the goddamn rodent, I'd have made her taste my special cheese !

"You really are a perv'."

"Are they going where they think they're going ?"

"Come on, We can't go anymore to the _« Golden Spoon »."_

_"WE_ can't, but _HE_ surely can enter, I mean, if he hadn't mentioned his name, I wouldn't have recognized him."

"I hate to say that, but you're right."

"Wanna follow them to see how it turns out ?"

"I think we'll need to disguise."

"Alright, but this time, I do the bartender !"

"Fine. I'll be the waiter then." _God fucking dammit, I wanna do the bartender too..._

* * *

"You sure about the place, I mean, doesn't it looks too upper ?"

"Don't worry, Jinx, I planned all of this."

_I reached the receptionist while saying_

"I beg your pardon, mister, me and my wife reserved a table in the name of Montgomery."

"Montgomery... Montgomery... Yes, you may go. I wish you and your wife a good evening."

"Much obliged."

_As we stepped in Zaun's fanciest restaurant, Jinx turned over to me, looking at me with seductive eyes._

"Wife, huh~ ?"

"I wished."

_NO ! NO ! NO ! IT ONLY SLIPPED OUT, I SWEAR !_

"Why Montgomery ?"

"It's the name of a rich cousin, he's actually living as a roommate of Garen and Lux. I helped him, so he asked what should he do to repay himself. I told him that."

"He's gonna pay ?"

"No, I only asked him the permission to use his name."

"Then what are you going to..."

"No worries. Order anything you like, whatever may the price be."

"You sure ?"

"No worries I tell you. Wait, let me order. Waiter please !"

_The waiter stepped in and to my surprise it was..._

"What have you chosen to eat, sir ?"

_Zac, all cocky and shit, he knew why I was here, and I could tell that behind the bar was also Singed._

_"*whispers*_ Zac, I need to talk to you. In private. Excuse me Jinx, I'll come back soon !"

"I'll be waiting... No worries~"

_Zac and I stepped into the toilets._

"God, way to be horny on a first date, ri-"

_I punched him right in the face. Even if he was a blob, I knew where was his weakness._

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS THERE ZAC ?!"

"Why the fuck did you punch me, I did nothing..."

"Oh yes, nothing... Like inviting yourself and Singed in the restaurant I planned to take my first date, and what do you do ? STOMP IT. YOU FUCKING STOMPED MY LAST CHANCES WITH THIS GIRL ! WAY TO DO NOTHING, ZAC !"

"We're not the only ones here."

"Wha- ?"

"After you won that play on Summoner's Rift and you asked Jinx on a date, the rumor has been spreading like cannonpowder. Every champ's here."

"You better be fucking kidding me..."

"I'm not..."

"Alright... I'm gonna give you ONE goddamn chance. If only a sweatdrop gets on our table, If Jinx discovers that everyone's been spying on us for a week. I'll turn you into green carpaccio. Capiche ?"

"Ca... Capiche, signore."

"Now go out and take our order."

"Y-Yes Sir."

_We went back to the table, as I desperately tried to not look pissed off while I knew that everybody was looking at us right now._

"Is everything alright ?"

"Don't worry, we only needed to settle things up, Right ?"

"R-Right Sir..."

_That's right go talk with Singed. And leave me alone for an hour. Or forever, I'll decide tomorrow morning._

"Did you command ?"

"I told the waiter, he knows EX-ACT-LY what we want."

"Cool~ Y'know Twitch..."

"What ?"

"I've always felt better around you than around other peeps, I think you saw that in the League."

"Pretty much, but, why are you..."

"The thing is... I do not know how to put this..."

_Holy shit... My heart's racing already ! I'm more nervous than a cat in a kennel ! She can't say that already, I mean... Yes ?_

"The thing is... ?"

"I... I... I-love-you, Is the meal ready !?"

_Did I hear correctly ? I mean, I haven't seen Jinx so jittery before. Maybe she truly means it..._

"You don't need to say that so fast, I heard it well you know."

"It's maybe too soon for you..."

"What if I told you I feel exactly the same about you... ?"

_"*blushes_* R-Really ?"

"Think about it, If I didn't feel the same, would I have braved my lifetime fear of water to take a shower especially for our date ? Would I have stolen this pompous suit from someone who doesn't even know I exist ? Would I have contacted everyone that could help me to make this night perfect ?"

"Twitch..."

_Without knowing what's happening, Jinx pressed my head against hers in a feverish kiss. God it felt better than in any of my wildest dreams. It felt like getting headshot by Cupid's Crossbow. I couldn't resist much but give her the kiss back._

_"*whispering*_ I told you he'd get laid."

_"*whispering* _God dammit Singed. It's only a kiss. Only first base. I'll consider he'll get laid at fourth base."

_After one or two minutes, we stopped kissing, leaving a stream of saliva between our two mouths, in achy breath..._

"We didn't even start eating and you're already to dessert..."

"I'm like that, I love taking my meal at home~ ..."

"Lead the way, m'lady..."

_As we ran out of the restaurant, we headed to Jinx's house._

"God fucking dammit this is going fast !"

"What the fuck are you doing still here, Zac ?! Run ! Or else they'll have all the fun for themselves and nobody else to see it !"

* * *

"Twitch~ ... Aaaahn~ "

"You excited me, now you pay the price..."

"Oh please~ Don't hurt me~ "

"I'm gonna do you so hard you won't be able to walk normally..."

"Then... what are you waiting for ? ~ "

_As we entered her house, she immediately pushed me onto her sofa._

"You're gonna like this~ "

_As she pronounced these words, she started un doing my pants, rubbing on my already throbbing erection hidden down my boxers._

"I hope you have the licence required to keep this gun~ If not, I would be in the obligation to tie you up and proceed to an approfounded research~ "

"Do as you please, ma'am..."

"Very well... But be careful... I like sex like I like my laning... Deep... And violent...~ "

_Jinx started sliding her hand up and down on my hard and hot member. My mind was going blank. It was the first time I was touched like this... And it felt so damn good... If I could pause life on a moment, It'd be this one._

"Jinx... *_pant_* It feels goooood~ ..."

_"*seductive giggles*_ What a cute little moan~..."

"M-Aahn~ M-More~ ..."

"Easy there, hot rodent~ I hope you'll like my tongue this much~ "

_It's so fucking amazing... Jinx is down here, giving me head. I secretly fantasized about this for months, every time she ate a lollipop, I couldn't help but get a boner everytime she looked at me while sucking it..._

_God, her lips are driving me crazy... So sweet and tempting. Too bad her mouth's already full. Her tongue's so skilled, I can't even describe this feeling, it's... Out of this world. No. Out of this fucking universe..._

"J-Jinx... Don't stop now..."

"Hmm~ You taste wonderfully spicy~ "

"Ah ! I'm going to- UNF !~ "

_Shit. I may have enjoyed this too much. I already blew my load in her mouth and a little around on her cheeks. She may have wanted me to last a little longer..._

"Sorry... *_pant* _It's my first time..."

"Don't worry, It's also my first time, but I'll guide you~ "

"How about you guide me to your bedroom, hottie~ "

"Follow me~ "

_Fuck off y'all, I'm the plague rat and I scored more than most champions out here. Soon, I'll be more of a man than you other d*ckheads._

* * *

"Come on, Zac, tell us ! Which base are they ?"

"Third and a half, they're going to the bedroom."

"Then send a blob, so we can see too !"

"What do you think I am ? A voyeur ? Don't take me for something I ain't."

"Then I guess I'll be telling Ahri and Kat how you spied on them while they were showering..."

"I guess I have no choice, then..."

"Nope."

_Zac stretched his arm through the key hole, spawning an eye on his palm and following the fresh couple to their bed, where he hid behind a poster._

* * *

_Strangely, I feel like someone's watching us... Meh. I must be paranoid, the door's locked and the window's closed._

"J-Jinx..."

"Wait a sec, I gotta get naked~ "

_Holy mother of goddamn Zaunite. She really knows how to tease a man. It must be part of her mischievious nature. Anyway, It's just the hottest thing I've ever seen since those Riot guys proposed to do a monthly magazine with all the League's girls in lingerie._

_I can't do shit but watch in freaking awe. Her legs go on for miles, her ass looks so bubbly and so sweet, her hands... Oh god, I want to feel them on my dick again... Even her breasts aren't that bad. If you think that Jinx's flat, you think wrong. She must at least have a DD, Damn, how did she hide those ginormous bazookas of hers ? Maybe I'll know someday, but for the moment..._

"Jinx, can I feel those... ?"

"Please yourself~ "

_Woah... They're so fucking squishy, so soft and a very feminine smell emanates from her. I think if I'm staying too long in those, It will drive me crazy... And her nipples... I want to suck on them... She must be cold, they're already hard_~

"Want me to heat you up... ?"

"Suck on them..."

"I didn't hear quite well~ "

"God dammit, Twitch... *_pant* _Not now... I really need to get my nipples to be played with~ "

"You didn't ask correctly~ "

"You... *_pant_* You really are sadistic... I love that~ "

"I won't play with them until you ask correctly~ "

_*pant* *pant* _P-Please... Play with my nipples...~ "

"That's all I needed to hear..."

_I started licking around her hard and rosy nipples, hearing one of the cutest moans I've ever heard coming from her. God, I love playing with those tits... While I'm sucking on one of her nipple, I'm playing with the other one, twisting it gently, rubbing it... Mmmhn, I love seeing her so submissive, It's really cute_~

* * *

"It's starting to get hot in there, guys..."

_"*gulp*_ I'm sorry for all the times I called you a stupid rodent, Twitch..."

"Well, shit, If even Garen apologizes, then the dude must really be good in bed..."

"He hasn't penetrated yet, but he knows how to make her squeal..."

"Respect. I think tomorrow, every man in the League should bow before the true messiah..."

"Singed's right, he really deserves some respect, I mean, he scored faster than 80% of all the League's masculine members."

"You really changed, buddy... You really changed..."

* * *

"Aahn !~ How come you're so good at thi-Kyaahn !~

"I just do what comes naturally to me... No more..."

"Mmmhn~ You were really surprised by the fact I had big boobs, weren'tcha ?~ "

"It's like at christmas morning, you don't expect such a beautiful present from such a little box..."

"Only this time, You can play with it more than 2 weeks~ "

"Oh, I'd play with those tig ol' bitties forever if I could~ "

"I... I love you Twitch~ "

"I love you too..."

_Shit, in a moment like these, it's hard to be romantic but, at the moment, the only thing I could do was to gently kiss her, while my fingers were doing circle movements around her now hot and wet nipples. I hope it'll stay like this forever, I finally found a girl, and I plan on keeping her._

"Is this a one night stand or do you plan on making me your boyfriend... ?"

"I don't know... Do you plan on staying tomorrow morning ?~ "

"Totally..."

"Then it's official, we're boyfriend and girlfriend~ "

_I rested my head on her breasts, while watching her panting hornily. I knew what she wanted..._

"Twitch... Do me~ "

_Crap... The way she looks at me, the way her naked body feels cold when I move away, her hands caressing softly my hair, as if they were telling me « Stay... », I can't resist anymore..._

"As you wish..."

_"In a movement, I was under Jinx while she was holding on to my hardened dick."_

"Don't be so impatient, I just need to lubricate you a little..."

_Oh wow... Her breasts squeezing me softly while she was licking the tip of my dick... It's so good..._

_I didn't know she could put it all the way down like that, It feels wonderful the way she deepthroats me..._

"Don't cum yet, I'm not finished~ "

"Then hurry, I feel like it's going to blow..."

_"*giggles* _Oh... Am I making it hard for you to resist... ?~ "

"Yeah..."

"Then, let's play a game, if you cum before I down myself on you, no sexy time tonight~ "

"And you were the one calling me sadistic..."

"Hmmm~ Let's see how far can you resist...~ "

_Sh-Shit ! The more she continues doing it, the better she gets at it ! I have to close my eyes, the only fact of looking at her licking me from root to tip is just so hot... NO ! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT !_

_And my ears are also suffering the best way I could ever find... Her moans are driving me crazy... Her voice can become so... Seductive..._

_God... I can feel it... Coming... No ! Must block myself !_

"No fair ! You blocked the tip so you would not orgasm !"

"We never said this kind of rules were unauthorized~ "

"Alright. You cheat, I cheat."

_I noticed her taking out a pair of handcuffs._

"I stole those from Caitlyn, now, we play with _MY _rules~ "

"You're into SM, right... ?"

"Only the cuffing part... I don't see the interest of getting whipped."

"True."

_She noticed I was getting less hard than before._

"But- Hey wait a minute ! You did that on purpose so you would calm yourself down !"

"We didn't say this had to be fair...~ "

"Alright... You're not escaping this one..."

_Without knowing what was happening, Jinx lifted herself up and placed her buttcheeks against my hard and wet cock, while she rested her breasts on my face._

"I am really good at twerking, you know... Do you want me to show you... ?~ "

_Oh fuck ! Now I understand how women feel with a vibrator ! It's so gooood... Her ass ghosting over my dick, going as fast as she could, up and down, caressing me softly..._

"I... ! I... ! I can't... !"

"Don't worry babe, since you made it hard for me to make you cum, you'll get sexy time...~ "

"OOOHHH JIIIIIINX !~ "

_I may have gone a little too far... I came really hard over her butt and her back, but damn, she's good at teasing... She removed my handcuffs while she gave me a hot kiss as to thank me for my performances..._

"Errr... Sorry 'bout that..."

"It's okay, I knew it would happen anyway~ God you really came hard ! Did I excite you that much ?~ "

"Yeah... I've always fantasized about you twerking on me..."

"I'll remember this~ I gotta take a shower... You want to join me... ?~ "

"Fuck yeah, I want !"

_I ran towards the bathroom while she was starting to get the water coming, It was hot and it felt good... Just like with her..._

* * *

"Fucking fuck... It's better than any porn I've ever downloaded..."

"Feels weird to see you guys fapping while looking at my back..."

"It's the only way we can see the sexy action happening in the room next to us !"

"By the way, They're going towards the shower, I gotta move my Cam-hand-ra."

"Prepare the tissues, guys, It's going to be gosh darn hot..."

"How do you know ?"

"If you've ever seen Jinx showering, you know she really teases."

"You've seen Jinx showering ?"

"...What ? It was on YouPorn, don't look at me like that !"

"You see what I meant guys ? A real perv'."

"Come on ! Don't tell me you never watch something like this !"

_There was an awkward silence..._

* * *

"I thought you hated water ?"

"Not when you're by my side."

_"*giggles*_ You're always so sweet..."

"Who wouldn't be, with such a princess here..."

"Hmmn~ A true princess doesn't let anyone take her virginity... You have to prove yourself worthy~ "

"Ask me, your majesty, and I shalt do thy asked..."

"Make me horny... Without touching me..."

_Hard challenge... But I know just what to do... She said she loved when I did characters ? Well then. She's gonna be served._

"A true gentleman always honors his pact, especially with such beautiful princesses. If a distance may be between us, fine, but a bond of burning love shalt always be inbetween our hearts..."

_"*whimper* _Keep going..."

"If a virginity shalt nigh be entached, a true knight will honor his promise, and even if asked, he will refuse, to not tempt his majesty into sinful pleasures..."

_"*moan*_ Wait a m-minute please...~ "

"What's wrong Jinx ? Should I stop ?"

"How did you know about my royalty « fetish » ?"

"Well, you loved when I was wearing this Medieval Skin and, you always refer some ancient texts..."

"That much ?"

_"Alas, poor Yorick. I knew him Horatio..."_

_"*moan* _Y-You can stop there..."

"By the way, what makes you so excited about that ?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be a princess when I was a little girl, so I've started getting fond of history at the age of kings, and also love many books about this era..."

"It's that sexy for you ?"

"Well... I really saw knights and royal members as wonderful lovers, brave... muscular... gentle... Well it... kinda characterises you..."

"I'm not that muscular..."

"You're low-balling yourself ! You gained some sexyness since you started going to the gym with Panthéon and Garen..."

"Seriously ?"

"Yup. I don't think I was the only girl checking you out in the showers after some matches..."

"Who for example ?"

"Ashe thinks you have a really muscular torso (Which she finds hot by the way...) And Vi loves your butt..."

"Self-Esteem grew to level 16..."

_"*giggles*_ I hope you have a lot of Stamina points~ "

"I'll show you if I have Stamina points..."

_I pressed Jinx's body against the shower's wall, bringing her naked body against mine, gently kissing her on the lips._

"So... Where should I start ?~ "

"Front please... I want to see you while we're doing it~ "

"As you wish..."

_I started pressing my dick against her vagina. It made her feel hot as I kept on pressing, but not entering... I just love teasing her_~

"How about I help you wash off ?~ "

"Hmm~ Why not ?~ "

_I grabbed the soap and poured some into my hand, massaging her as she moaned and hid her face into my chest... She's so cute_~

"Sweetie, I've already seen you moaning you know... Don't hide, let it out~ "

"Aaahn...~ L-Love it...~ "

"Such a beautiful voice, do you like it when I touch you... here ?"

_I started moving my fingers over her clit as I saw her face getting crimson red..._

"M-Mmmhn~ Aaahn~ So good..."

_"*chuckles* _You like it don't you ?~ "

_She nodded as another cute moan went out..._

"Well then... Let's go a little further..."

_I entered my fingers into her vagina, slowly rubbing her walls as she jumped out of surprise..._

"T-Twitch !~ "

"Do you feel prepared... ? Or shall I use my fingers a little more ?~ "

"Hmmn~ I'm r-ready...~ "

"Well then..."

_I finally entered my throbbing cock inside her as she clinged onto me, moaning._

"Ah ! T-Twitch !~ So big !~ "

_Once I heard those words, I felt like an ego boost. Adrenaline was rushing through my body as lust made me want to feel her more... I want her_~

"T-Twitch ?~ "

"...I'm gonna wreck you..."

_I took held of Jinx by her hips, placed her on the shower's floor and started thrusting her, as I saw her face getting red. By the sexual tension reigning here, probably... I placed her legs over my shoulders as I heard her moaning so loudly I thought the whole building was going to wake up._

"A-Aaaahn !~ Twiiiiiiitch !~ Don't be s-OH !~ Don't be so ha-Ahhhhn !~ So hasty !~ "

"Fuck yeah... You're tight ain't ya ?~ I'm gonna drill into you so hard you'll call me Big Daddy !~ "

"Oh yeah !~ Spank me Daddy !~ I've been a really naughty girl these days !~ "

_I slapped her buttcheeks fiercely as I saw her screaming in pleasure, sticking her tongue out... She must have a little masochistic corner~ _

"You- Ah~ Like this don't you ?~ You- Mmmmnh~ Love cock right ?~ "

"Aaaaahnn~ I wanna wrap my lips around your big dick again~ "

"Later, sweetie~ I'm already feeding your pussy down here~ "

_It was hard for me to resist, it felt so good. I see Jinx closing her eyes in full excitement, getting excited as I started rolling my cock around her clit's walls. She loves that and so do I_~ _ But it's so good... I can't... hold it... anymore !_

"A-AAAAAAHHN !~ TWITCH I... ! I... !~ GONNA... !~ "

"YEAH ! YOU LOVE THIS, BITCH ?~ HERE I CUM !~ "

_I blew my load along with Jinx in an ultra loud orgasm, her pussy got so filled with my cream it started dripping out a lot. I cuddled next to her as she turned off the water, feeling exhausted. A few minutes later we got out of the shower as we both wrapped a towel around ourselves. We ended up on the sofa, hugging like some fresh couple, even though we had some kinky sexy time over here..._

"Love me~ "

"I promise~ "

_We started kissing romantically, as if all the things we had done before had never happened and we went to bed, exhausted..._

_I maybe am a rat, but now, my life seems to look up... I found **THE** one. I love you Jinx... I love you._

* * *

"Well... Playtime's over guys, we're out..."

"By the way, Zac..."

"What ?"

"You owe me 500 bucks."

"You can go fuck yourself."


End file.
